Will Death Do Us Part?
by Greta Rules
Summary: Sequel to 'With All My Heart' Gabriella and Troy are starting there life together, with good, bad, and everything in between. What's in store for the couple? Surpries you never expect! Troyella!
1. A Dream Come True

**A Dream Come True**

It was a cold, dark night as Troy placed his jacket around Gabriella's shoulders. "Thanks," she told him as she gave him a kiss as

they kept walking on the sidewalk.

She started thinking of what lead her to this. Gabriella had still gone to Yale and Troy went to the University of New Mexico. They

kept in contact and talked on the phone for hours. During breaks they would go back home and see each other. When they moved

back to Albuquerque, they bought a small house together.

Gabriella knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she had to wait for him to ask. Every time they went out she

could feel it coming, but he'd say something else.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to a bench at a nearby park, holding hands, and sat down. She placed her head on Troy's chest. She

started thinking of where her life was going.

She was going to become a teacher at U of NM and Troy was going to be the assistant coach for the basketball team there. They

were going to start working together in 2 months.

Eventually he would propose to Gabriella and her life would be everything she hoped it would be, perfect. "Look how beautiful the

stars are," Troy told her, breaking Gabriella out of her train of thought.

"Yeah'" Gabriella replied with no feeling, still trying to think. "Troy," she said speaking quietly.

"Yeah Gabi," he said, still looking at the sky.

"Do you think we'll be together as long as possible?" Gabriella asked as she sat up and held both of Troy's hands.

Troy's blue eyes looked into her brown eyes and said,"Of coarse I do, I love you with all my heart." He sniffled quickly. "Could you

grab me a tissue from the right pocket on my jacket?" Troy asked with another sniffle.

Gabriella started to search in his pocket, but all she felt was a box. She pulled it out and realized it was a jewelry box. "Troy, why do

you have a," but she stopped. He gave her his famous smile and nodded,"Go ahead and open it."

A tear of joy started to come out of her eye. "Yes," Gabriella whispered as Troy took out the ring and placed it on her left hand ring

finger.

They kissed and sat on the bench for awhile longer, just looking at the sky. Gabriella's dream was going to come true.

**A/N: It's not that exciting for a first chapter, but the other chapters will be WAY more exciting (and longer)! Chapter 2 should be out by Friday if your lucky, but I've been loaded with homework and the musical is having intense practices, so who knows what will happen!?! **


	2. Reminiscing

**A/N: Sorry about the change in the story format, I'm trying different things out to make it look good.**

**Reminiscing**

The couple started walking back to there house, holding hands all the way. Gabriella trying to get used the ring on her finger.

They walked up to the house and Troy spoke up first. He looked into her eyes holding her hands,"I love you soon to be Mrs. Gabriella Bolton."

She didn't answer; instead she pulled him into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted only a few, short moments, but they felt like minutes to the two. They didn't separate until they heard a gun shot nearby.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Troy said baffled, nothing like really happened in Albuquerque. "Come on Gabi, let's get inside," he told her, as she followed.

They walked into they moderately sized house. Troy walked into the red living room and watched T.V. as Gabriella walked up to there room. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway decorated with pictures of them.

She stepped into her room, the sandy brown walls always made her feel warm inside. The digital clock on the nightstand read 10:10, Gabriella would call people in the morning, but for now she needed to sleep.

She sat down on her bed and opened the second drawer on her nightstand. She looked down and there laid the poem Troy and written her almost four years ago, with a red rose that was long gone.

Gabriella opened the note and read it again, like she did almost every night before she went to sleep.

_Everyday, I see you and wonder why,_

_Everyday, I can't stand that I lost you,_

_Everyday, it hurts me more and more that you did that,_

_but I knew you loved me so it's for the best._

_So, every time I see a science problem,_

_it reminds me of you._

_Every time another girl wears you perfume,_

_it reminds me of you._

_Every time I see a girl that looks like you,_

_it reminds me of you._

_Everything around me,_

_reminds me of you._

_With all my heart –T_

Gabriella wiped the tears from her cheeks, it was one of the sweetest, and cheesiest things he had ever done for her. She placed the note back in its spot. Gabriella got up and changed into her yellow pajamas, and slid under the thin covers on the bed.

She had tried to fall asleep but something was missing. Just as she was about it to get up Troy came and joined her in the bed,"Night Gabi, I love you with all my heart." he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Troy, with all my heart," she replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

Once again she tried to fall asleep, in an instant she was able too, knowing that she couldn't live without Troy.

**A/N: AHHHH! Not much happened, but a lot will in chapter 3 "Chad and Taylor"! Thanks go out to Stephi for some of the ideas!**


	3. Chad and Taylor

**A/N: Hooray! The chapter's out early! This may not be the most exciting chapter but there are some exciting things that happen. I don't own HSM but I wish I owned Zac!**

_Chad and Taylor_

Gabriella looked at the test, "Positive," she whispered to herself. She was pregnant with Troy's baby. She had to tell him, it wouldn't be long before she would start to show.

She walked downstairs to see if Troy was home yet. He went over to Chad's to play basketball earlier in the day. Gabriella checked around the house he was still gone, good, she had some time to think. She walked over to the red couch and sat down.

Chad and Taylor had been dating since high school and got married last year. Chad ended up coaching basketball at East High, while Taylor taught the advanced Calculus there.

Gabriella kept in contact with Taylor during college, she had gone to UNM with Chad, but hasn't seen her in awhile. Gabriella decided to call Taylor to come over and talk. She really needed help with this. She pulled out her red cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

The phone started ringing on the other end, but stopped as someone picked up. "Hello?" a voice of a woman asked.

"Taylor, its Gabi."

After talking on the phone for a few minutes, Taylor agreed to come over. Gabriella couldn't wait to see her friend again. She didn't tell her the news of the engagement, but Troy might have told her.

Gabriella lost her train of thought when the doorbell rang. She got up from the couch and fixed her blue shirt. She walked over to the door and opened it reveling Taylor. She walked in and embraced Gabriella into a friendly hug.

"Troy told Chad and I the news! I can't believe it! Well, actually, I can!" Taylor exclaimed breaking away from the hug. The two walked in to the living room and sat down next to each other. They started talking about everything and anything.

"Actually Taylor, I wanted to talk to you about something else, something important." she told her.

"You can tell me anything Gabi," she told her, giving Gabriella a boost in confidence.

"Taylor, I'm pregnant. Troy doesn't know and I don't know how to tell him. Any ideas?" Gabriella finished, and noticed the shocked face on Taylor.

Taylor sat there, quiet, until she finally spoke up with a smile, "Congratulations!" She gave Gabriella another hug and started speaking again. "I'm so excited for you! As for telling Troy," she sat there thinking. Taylor turned to her friend," One of my friends from college had the same problem." she whispered the plan into Gabriella's ear.

"I love it!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry but you gotta love them! The next chapter will be how Gabriella tells Troy she's pregnant. The chapter **_**A Present For Troy**_** will be out some time next week. **


	4. A Present for Troy

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, thanks go out to Adela for the idea on how to tell Troy Gabriella's pregnant.**

_A Present for Troy_

Gabriella heard the garage door open ten minutes after Taylor left. She rushed downstairs with a small present in her hands.

Troy walked in through the back door as she went to greet him. "Hey honey," she said taking his gym bag and setting it on the ground. "How was your day?" she asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It was good, you seem overly happy, anything wrong?" he questioned her, giving her his famous smile.

"Is there something wrong with being happy?" she paused for a moment, waiting for an answer.

"No," Troy answered giving her a quick peck on the lips.

There was a moment of silence, which Gabriella broke apart the silence by saying what she needed to say. "But you should be happy because I did get you a present." She handed him the small, yellow present.

"Why thank you?" he said nervously. He started to open the present but couldn't think of a reason she gave him the present.

Troy was able to get all of the wrapping paper off to reveal a small, white box.

He looked at Gabriella with a confused face. He took off the top of the box and saw a stick. Troy looked at the stick a little closer and saw a pink plus sign on it.

"Do you know what that is Troy?" she asked him.

"We're having a baby," he said smiling and looking into her eyes. Gabriella was happy. The couple kissed and sat on the couch, talking. They continued on with there lives with a little more to live for.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of much for this chapter. The next chapter will be out next Friday and I'm work on some one shots that should be out in a while. Thanks again to Adela for the idea!**


	5. Girls Day Out

_Girls Day Out_

Gabriella was getting big for being 5 months pregnant. Today her and Taylor were going out to look at bridesmaids dresses.

The two friends walked into downtown Albuquerque after paying the cab they got to get there, and went to the bridal store that was very popular in the town.

When Gabriella and Taylor walked into the store the designer of her and Taylor's dresses was there.

"Gabriella! It's so good to see you again! You've gotten much bigger since I've seen you last." he said kissing both of her cheeks.

"Jon, this is Taylor, my maid of honor," she told the designer. The two shook hands as they went back to see the dresses that were made.

Taylor came out of the dressing room with a simple, long, red dress that fit her perfectly. "Taylor, you look so beautiful!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"So Gabi, what type of flowers are you going to have at the wedding?" she asked while looking at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think? We're using red roses."

Taylor nodded, "It makes sense." She went into the dressing room and started speaking again. "Hey do you want to head out and get some lunch?" she asked walking out ready to leave.

"Yeah, let's go! Thanks for everything Jon!" Gabriella yelled as her and Taylor left the store.

The two girls walked two blocks to an _Olive Garden_. They went inside and ate lunch.

About an hour later the two friends came out laughing. "I'm serious, Troy actually ran into the door!"

They kept walking, but turned around when gun shots rang out. The two moved as fast as they could, back into the restaurant. They tried to look out the widow but couldn't through the crowd of people.

It had been quiet for a moment so they walked back outside after Taylor called a cab for them. The first thing the two saw was a person on the ground that had been shot, with people around him.

Gabriella asked if they needed help, they didn't. So the two girls got into the cab that had just arrived and left.

Gabriella walked into the house and was greeted by Troy. "Hey Gabi," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Troy, I'm really tired so I'm going to go to bed." She left and went upstairs with a baffled Troy left downstairs. Gabriella changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She fell asleep right as her head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Sorry it's not the greatest chapter, but there's a lot more to come. Next week, the chapter might not be out until Saturday because I have some stuff going on!**


	6. Missing

**A/N: Okay, so I promised this would be out two days ago, but I haven't had time so here it is! I will be posting a One Shot I have been working on later this week.**

_Missing_

Gabriella and Troy walked into the doctor's office. She wobbled over to the bed and laid

down.

"Troy, I'm nervous," she admitted to her fiancé.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," he told as the doctor walked in." I'll be right here the whole time." Troy said as he sat in the chair near Gabriella.

"How are you this afternoon, Ms. Montez?" the doctor asked.

"We're doing great." she answered.

"Seeing as you're at least three months pregnant, would you like to know the gender of the baby or have it be a surprise?" Gabriella looked at Troy, not knowing what to choose.

"You choose Gabi; either way is fine with me." Troy told her.

"Just here to check how the baby's doing." she the told the doctor as she looked at Troy with a smile.

The doctor placed the gel on Gabriella's stomach,"Okay let's see how the baby is doing." The doctor placed the machine on her stomach and turned the monitor on.

After getting pictures of the baby printed, the two walked out of the building 15 minutes later.

"Gabi can you get the groceries by yourself? I need to go work out some plays for the basketball team." Troy asked. "I can call a cab."

She thought quickly and came up with an answer,"Yeah, go. I'll see you at home." Gabriella said as he kissed her cheek. She got in the car as Troy called a cab.

Gabriella pulled up into the driveway of her and Troy's house. She got out of her silver car and grabbed three small, paper bags of groceries. She walked into the house and sat the bags down. Gabriella was confused when Troy didn't come down to greet her like he always did.

Getting really scared, she quickly went up stairs and looked around in the rooms. "Troy?" she called out. There was no answer, just silence.

Gabriella went back down stairs and yelled, "Troy?!" She was getting more nervous and scared.

She went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Troy," she whispered to herself. "Troy where are you? You need to help me raise our baby. I need you, this baby needs you. I love you with all my heart, you can't be missing." She said quietly with tears running down her face.


	7. Accident

**A/N: I know this was supposed to be out yesterday, but I went to this party thing at school at it so much fun!! At least this chapter's out! Enjoy!**

_Accident_

Gabriella forgot all about her groceries so she walked back into the kitchen to put them away. As she stood up from the couch she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

When she finished, she noticed something on the counter. Gabriella picked it up and started reading.

_Gabi,_

_I finished with my plays for the team. Chad called and I went to play some b-ball at his and Taylor's house for awhile. Sorry for not helping with the groceries! _

_-With all my heart, Troy_

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. Nothing had happened to him. She had freaked out over nothing!

After throwing the note away, she went up stairs to get some sleep. When she got to her room she pulled out Troy's poem and read it. She put it away and laid down on the bed. Gabriella fell asleep, thinking about the time Troy had asked her to dance.

_Troy stuck his hand out," Would you like to dance?"_

"_But Troy, there's no music."_

"_So." Gabriella agreed as she put her arms around his neck and his around her waist._

_After awhile she put her head on his chest. "I love you Troy, with all my heart." she whispered tiredly._

All of a sudden Gabriella woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She slowly got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said groggily.

"Ms. Montez?' a voice asked.

"This is her." she answered confused.

"Yes, well, um, your fiancé, Troy Bolton, is in the hospital. He was hit by a car."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH!! Sorry to leave you hanging, but you'll have to wait and see what happens! Reviews are helpful!**


	8. Injured

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy Birthday dear Greta! Happy Birthday to me! (Yesterday!) I was going to post this last night, but I went to the Avril Lavigne concert featuring Boys Like Girls! IT WAS AWSOME! So a birthday gift from me to you is my first songfic "In God's Hands". It will be up later tonight. If you would so kindly take some time to review, it always helps! Greta Rules**

_Injured_

Gabriella called her and Troy's parents, telling them to meet her at the hospital. Not telling them what happened. She got into her car and went to the hospital, driving barely over the speed limit.

She pulled into the parking lot and parked as close as she could to the building. Gabriella ran into the hospital up to the front desk.

The woman at the front desk said he was still in surgery and she should wait in the 3rd floor waiting room.

Gabriella took the elevator up to the third floor and saw Troy's parents waiting there. 'Gabriella," Lucille, Troy's mother, said getting up to hug her. "What happened to Troy?"

"I don't know, I just got a call that said he was hit by a car." Gabriella told them as she tried to hold back tears, but was starting to fail.

"Troy Bolton?" a doctor called out.

"Over here. How is he doing?" Jack asked him.

"He is going to be just fine. He broke his left leg and has a few scratches and bruises. You're extremely lucky, most people would have died." he answered.

"Can we go see him?" Gabriella asked the second after the doctor had finished. She had been so worried about him.

"Yes, but go one or two at a time. Room 317." the doctor said leaving.

"Go on Gabriella. We can wait." Lucille said hugging her. Gabriella left the waiting room and went down the hall. 311…312…313, she counted in her head. 314…315…316, she continued. "317," she whispered to herself. Gabriella knocked on the door, than turned the door knob.

Troy was laying on the bed with his left leg in a cast. There were a few scratches on his face, but he was still the person she fell in love with.

"Gabi!" Troy exclaimed. She went up to him and kissed him.

"Troy what happened? And don't tell me you were run over by a car. I want to know where you were and what you were doing." Gabriella said, sitting down on the bed next to him, wanting to know the full story.

"Well, I was al Chad's and was going to come home. It was nice and peaceful out side, and I figured it would be my last chance to get some peace and quiet to myself." he said as he placed his hand on Gabriella's stomach. "I was walking down the sidewalk and saw a car coming down the road. It swerved, so I tried to move and it hit me. They stopped for a second but left." 

"Troy, I'm just glad your okay." she said, admitting her feelings and giving him another kiss.

"The doctor said I only have to have the cast on for 3 months. It'll be off just in time for the baby."


	9. It's Time

A/N: Okay, I know this was supposed to be out last night, but atleast it's out

**A/N: Okay, I know this was supposed to be out last night, but at least it's out! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! Greta Rules**

_It's Time_

It has been a little over three months since Troy and Gabriella have been at the hospital. Gabriella is at home on maternity leave while Troy took time off from work to stay home with her.

They were sitting on the couch watching T.V. when Gabriella spoke up. "Troy, we never really talked about baby names."

"You're right. How about…Isabella for a girl?" Troy suggested.

"I really like the name Maya."

"Yeah, so do I. Now what about a boy?"

"Hmmmm?" Gabriella said, and then took a pause to think. "I like the name Liam."

"So do I. Okay so if it's a girl, Maya Gabriella, and if it's a boy Liam Troy."

"I love those names." she said "Almost as much as I love you."

"I love you too," Troy said giving her a kiss. "With all my heart."

"Sorry, but I have to ruin this moment. I really need to go to the bathroom." Gabriella told him as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

Troy watched T.V. for a few minutes, but glanced at his watch to see that she had been gone for ten minutes now. "What's taking so long?" Troy thought to himself.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. When he got there he knocked on the door. "Gabi? Are you alright?"

"Troy? Yeah, I'm fine, but I need some help." Gabriella yelled. "My water broke. The baby's coming."


	10. Arrival

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but that's all I wanted to put into it

**A/N: Sorry I've been really busy lately and the internet hasn't been working! Another chapter will be out later today or tomorrow and I'm working on a new story! You'll love it! Sorry it's so short, but that's all I wanted to put into it! Enjoy! Greta Rules**

_Arrival_

Troy and Gabriella walked into the hospital. He let Gabriella sit as he went to the front desk.

After a few minutes of arguing with the nurse, another nurse came out with a wheel chair to help Gabriella. They mad their way to the room as Troy called his parents, Gabriella's parents, and Chad and Taylor.

As soon as they got in the room, Troy helped Gabriella get to the bed. He was trying to calm her down as her parents came in. "Troy dear," Maria, Gabriella's mom, said, "Go wait outside for the others, I'll take care of Gabriella."

Troy and Gabriella's father went to the lobby to wait for the others to come. Maria came out of the room soon after. "She only wants Troy. Go on, we'll wait for your parents."

When he walked into the room, he saw Gabriella already tired already. The doctor's weren't going to let her start for a few more minutes.

"Come on Gabi, you can do it." Troy said, trying to encourage her.

"I want this thing out, right now!" she shouted.

"Okay, one more big push," the doctor told her as a cry filled the room.

Troy walked out of the room to go see everyone that was waiting. He was extremely tired after everything that happened.

"Troy!" Lucille yelled. "How is she?" she asked while pulling him into a hug.

"Gabi is doing great and so is the baby." he answered.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Taylor asked with Chad by her side.

"Girl, Maya Gabriella Bolton." Troy said confidently as they all engulfed him a hug and want off to visit Gabriella.

**Reviews appreciated! More drama comes in the next few chapters!**


	11. One More Day

A/N: Enjoy

**A/N: Enjoy! Greta Rules**

_One More Day_

Gabriella walked into the yellow nursery. Maya was 5 weeks old and looked a lot like Gabriella. She had brown eyes and dark hair, but had really light skin.

She picked up the crying baby and cradled her in her hands. "Shhh." she told Maya, as she calmed down. Gabriella placed her back into her crib, and then walked to her room.

Troy was off with his friends, staying at Chad's for the night. She would time by time by herself to think.

She had less then a day before all her dreams would come true. Gabriella's dream consisted of having a great job, which she did, have a family, she had that too, and to have the perfect husband, which would happen tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be one of the happiest days of her life. She would marry Troy and live happily ever after.

Troy was the love of her life and she couldn't imagine marrying anyone else. He was perfect; sweet, funny, smart, and he is handsome.

Gabriella walked over to her bed side table and pulled out the note again. She read it a few times before putting it away.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. Gabriella put the note on her nightstand. She slid under the covers. Today she was Gabriella Montez, tomorrow, Gabriella Bolton.

**A/N: Once again sorry it's short. Reviews appreciated! All the good drama starts next chapter!**


	12. The Wedding with a Familiar Guest

The wedding with a familiar guest

**A/N: One Chapter left after this! I can't believe it! Enjoy! Greta Rules**

_The wedding with a familiar guest_

'You look so beautiful Gabi." Taylor told her.

"So do you Tay." she said back. The wedding was just staring and Gabriella was nervous.

Taylor was about to go down the aisle but Gabriella came up quick, handing her a note and whispering something in her ear. "Will you do that for me?" she asked. Taylor gave a quick nod and hugged her best friend.

Gabriella waiter for her turn down the aisle as the music started playing. She hugged her dad as they began to walk. She saw Troy up by the altar. He looked so handsome in his tux.

She looked out at the crowd of people her for them. She could recognize most of them form meeting them earlier. There was just one person she couldn't put her finger on.

She reached the front and grabbed Troy's hands. 'I love you." he mouthed to her.

"I love you too. With all my heart," she mouthed back.

**(A/N: I know the next part doesn't work this way, but for my story it does.)**

The priest was just about to finish the wedding, "If anyone has a reason these to should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything making Gabriella and Troy smile. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." he told them.

Troy leaned into kiss her but someone shouted, "No!" and stood up. It was that one person Gabriella couldn't recognize.

"Sharpay," Troy whispered upset.

**A/N: OHHHHH! What's gonna happen? Only I know! MUWAHHHH! Sorry. Next chapter will be out on Friday July 4****th****! Greta Rules**


	13. Will Death Do Us Part?

A/N: This is it, the last chapter

**A/N: This is it, the last chapter! I have finally finished my first chapter fanfic! As for a sequel. . . it will be announced at the end of the story if there will be a sequel. Enjoy the last chapter of **_**Will Death do us Part?**_** Greta Rules**

_Will Death do us Part?_

"Sharpay? What are you doing here?" Troy asked. Sharpay had always been jealous of Gabriella, but no one thought she'd go this far.

"You're not supposed to love her!" Sharpay yelled pointing at Gabriella. "You're supposed to love me!" She yelled a bit louder with tears going down her face.

"It's too late now, Sharpay." Gabriella told her, "He loves me, not you. Just get over it!"

"No!" Sharpay shouted. "If I can't get his love him, nobody can!" She said pulling out a gun. "Anybody moves and I shoot!"

Troy stepped in front of Gabriella so Sharpay couldn't shoot her. "Don't Sharpay, you'll only be hurting yourself!" he said trying to convince her to stop.

"No Troy! You could have been better off with me! But then she came and it ruined me!" Sharpay yelled louder, with a few more tears going down her face. 'Move Troy, I only want to kill her, not you too!" she said starting to aim the gun.

Sirens could be heard from a distance. Sharpay knew they were coming for her so she fired the gun once as screams were heard a body fell to the floor. She shot again, making someone else fall to the floor. Sharpay ran out of the building before the police came inside.

Troy and Gabriella both lay on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Gabi remember I love you with all my heart." he told her.

"I love you too, Troy, with all my heart." she said softly. He reached over his head over to hers and kissed her, officially making them married. **(A/N: I know it doesn't work that way, but it does for the story)**

The newly married couple lay there holding hands, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Both of them slowly closing there eyes on the madness that was going on before them.

**A/N: There it is! The end! So will there be a sequel? YES! It will be a one chapter deal, but it tells you what happened. Who got shot? Is anyone dead? What about Maya? Does Sharpay get away? Or is she caught? It will all be revealed in **_**A New Life**_**. Out on Friday July 11****th****. **


End file.
